Talk:Great Door
Smish's concerns great door? am i missing something here?Smish34 01:22, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ...you were there..? http://metro2033.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Lost_Catacombs ''C''haos''i''an 02:25, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I put in a section, makes it easier to edit. I believe this Smish is an impostor, he's killed or kidnapped the real Smish and taken his identity. [[User:Teddy Picker|''Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker]] 03:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) i missed the bit about the door, im guessing that someone named the door in Lost Tunnel? forgive me as Im having a stupid day todaySmish34 11:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I was the one that made the article robo-smish. The name 'Great Door' comes from a line of Borbon's. '''C''haos''i''an' 19:13, June 21, 2012 (UTC) How's about we make a "phenomena" category, and remove the phenomena from the mutants category? [[User:Teddy Picker|Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker]] 19:37, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Mutant does inded mean genetics, however I would consider phenomena to simply be mutations of physics, psycics, or reality itself. '''C''haos''i''an' 21:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Meh. I see what you mean but that's not what the average reader is going to think when they see "mutants". [[User:Teddy Picker|Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker]] 21:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC) We make them see! Or you know, have a vote or something. '''C''haos''i''an' 22:06, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Im in favor of a phenomemonmemem page. Also i kinda didnt think it was an anomoly. I think its just bourbon talking to the valve he had open. He was trying to convince it to open. i think the whole quote is something like "Oh great door... i will come back later with some grease and lubricate you". It doesnt, in my opinion, mean the door that is in the hallucination/vision but instead means the iron gate bourbon is trying to openSmish34 22:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was simply a vision from a dark one. it would make the door seem hostile, then save Artyom and Bourbon from it to show its peaceful intentions. Mind you, I'm very intrigued by the theory that it may be a separate, hostile entity. I hope this is expanded on in greater detail in future media. 20:18, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I've assumed it to be an "enthralling siren". 20:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I believe I was the one to write the page, and in my opinion there is very little evidence to connect it with anything else dark ones or otherwise (note all the bodies in the rooms, why would non-hostile dark ones kill so many people if they could save them)? The idea of the separate anomaly is something more like what you'd see in the novel which, at least to me, seems to be trying to convey the message that the world is no longer a physically or psycically consistant world with disturbances of this kind of nature around every corner (humming pipes, myths of ghost train, red star, great worm, etc.). Examples like this are just the game universe's way of taking the more mystical route between each myth's mystical or scientific explinations. On a simmilar note, I'd love to see what the developers do with Last Light and weither it will involve the Kremlin or Great Worm. '''C''haos''i''an''' 01:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC)